What the Future Holds
by ezcap1st
Summary: The usual messy bazooka business with the Vongola Famiglia... Only with an unexpected guest!


**A/N:** Uh, this idea just hit me suddenly, so I decided to roll with it. As you can probably tell after reading this, I'm an unimaginative person, and my English vocab is getting really limited, so go ahead and point out where it started to bore you. I think the ending is a little abrupt, but I'm not good at endings. Oh yeah, this is set after the Future Arc, when they've all returned to the present.

As usual, point out any mistakes I missed/made, ConCrit is appreciated, drop your feedback to help me improve. (:

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira, she's awesome~

* * *

"Noo get off of me! Go away you pervert! Get off_getoff_**GETOFF!**"

A shrill voice pierced the air, stilling all movements and re-directing everyone's attention. As the pink clouds cleared away, a cute looking 'girl' could be seen sitting on the ground, with her eyes shut tightly and hands clasped protectively around 'her' chest. 'She' was wearing an azure blue spaghetti-strapped dress, with messy brown hair that reached mid-back. After a moment of silence, 'she' timidly opened her eyes.

"Hiiee!"

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and Tsuna was sleeping soundly. However, he was rudely awakened by Reborn, with another 'Vongola-style' method. After washing up, the brunet stumbled downstairs, yawning, and tried to eat breakfast.

"Dame-Tsuna, the Varia are coming to Namimori today to discuss Family matters. We're meeting at Namimori Middle School," Reborn informed the teenager when they had finished breakfast and retreated back to Tsuna's bedroom. "Eh? What time? Who's 'we'?" The confused brunet asked. Reborn just said enigmatically, "Get dressed and go to Nami-chuu now, then you will know."

Seeing as he had nothing better to do anyway, Tsuna shrugged and did as ordered. When he reached Namimori Middle School, he saw Gokudera at the gates.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!"

"Morning... Did you come for the Varia meeting too?"

"Hai, Jyuudaime! Reborn-san told me that we're meeting them in the courtyard," Gokudera replied.

"Oh, ok... let's go then," the duo made their way to the courtyard of the school, wondering what was in store.

* * *

They were surprised to find the Varia already there, standing at attention behind Xanxus, who was seated in his armchair as usual. Not too far away were Hibari and Reborn. "Right, now that Dame-Tsuna is here, let's start the meeting," Reborn declared. Sighing, Tsuna tried to make himself comfortable, standing as far away from Hibari, the Varia, and Reborn as he could.

Not more than 15 minutes into the discussion, mist gathered in a corner of the courtyard. Out of it stepped Mukuro. "Oya, oya, you Vongola are having a meeting without inviting me?" he questioned. "There was no need for you to come, which applies to Lambo, Yamamoto and Ryohei as well," Reborn fired back. "Kufufu, in any case, I would like to know what is going on; as they say, knowledge is power," Mukuro chuckled.

Reborn sighed, while Hibari uncrossed his arms and flexed his fingers. "Do you wish to be bitten to death, Rokudo Mukuro?" The prefect icily asked.

"I'd rather not, skylark-kun, but if you insist..." The illusionist materialised his trident, smirking at Hibari.

"VOOIII, JUST GET ON WITH THE MEETING ALREADY, DON'T WASTE OUR TIME! YOU IDIOTS CAN FIGHT LATER," Squalo bellowed. "Ushishishi~ The prince agrees," Belphegor seconded, twirling his knives. Hibari ignored them, but didn't pull out his tonfas, recrossing his arms instead; whereas Mukuro kept his trident to who-knows-where again. Tsuna sighed, thankful that the fight had been averted.

Then Dino burst in. "Hey, Tsuna! I came to visit you and my cute student!" The blond man cheerfully said, walking over and tripping over nothing, landing on Squalo in the process. "VOOIII, HANEUMA, WHERE'S YOUR SUBORDINATES?" Squalo angrily pushed the man off him, standing back up. "Haha, I let the guys have a day off, it's Sunday and they need time to relax too," Dino answered. He stood up too, but fell again, this time onto Xanxus.

The scarred Italian opened his eyes, which up until that moment, had been shut. "You must not like living, trash," he stated dangerously, right hand starting to glow. Dino nervously backed up, hands raised in front of him, defensively saying, "Haha, I quite like living, Xanxus."

Tsuna watched with wide eyes, frightened for Dino, and Gokudera standing next to him was muttering darkly all the while. Reborn popped up beside Tsuna and kicked his head, "Stop their fighting now, Dame-Tsuna, we still have a meeting to finish," the hitman ordered. "HIIEE!" The panicked brunet couldn't refuse, since Reborn had already kicked him between the two men.

"GAH!" Tsuna cried out, landing painfully on the ground. "You all right, little bro?" Dino helped him up, anxious for the brunet. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dino-san..." Tsuna mumbled, dazed. Xanxus snorted, the glow from his hand already gone, derisively stating, "Useless trash."

Gokudera bristled; how dare the Varia leader call his boss 'trash'! But before he could pull out his dynamites or shout threateningly at Xanxus, Lambo crashed into the scene as well.

"Nyahaha, Reborn! Prepare yourself! Lambo-san is here to kill you!" As the afro-haired child ran towards Reborn, the Arcobaleno nonchalantly transformed Leon into the 1-ton hammer and hit him away, in the direction of Tsuna. "To...le...rate... Can't do it!" Lambo wailed and pulled his 10-Year Bazooka out of his hair, aiming at himself. Just as he shot it, Dino knocked him away with his whip, and the bazooka flew... right at Tsuna.

"What did you do that for, Haneuma! Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime! Are you there?" Gokudera, frantic, rushed towards the area where Tsuna and Dino were at. "Ah, I thought it was dangerous for the kid so... But I was aiming at the cannon, not at the kid!" The blond sheepishly admitted, securing his whip back onto his belt, and helped the silver-haired bomber wave the smoke away.

The rest of the spectators stared at the immense amounts of smoke, slightly apprehensive about what they might or might not see. As the air cleared, they could see Tsuna, standing with a hand covering his nose and mouth, eyes shut tightly; his other hand waving away the smoke, and another figure beside him. The bazooka lay innocently on the ground between the two.

* * *

"Hiiee!" The 'girl' cried out, scrambling backwards.

"Um... Are you alright?" Tsuna asked the 'girl' beside him, concerned. The 'girl' stared at him, then blinked a few times, before focusing on him again. 'She' closed her eyes and rubbed them, then stared at him once more. Lastly, 'she' slapped herself once, before reaching out to Tsuna. The brunet was slightly freaked out by 'her' behaviour, but being the nice boy that he was brought up to be, he grabbed 'her' hand and helped 'her' up.

Now that 'she' was standing, everyone could see that the 'girl' was taller than Gokudera and Tsuna, but still shorter than Dino. 'Her' dress was quite plain, with only white lace to decorate the edges, and it reached 'her' knees. 'Her' eyes and hair were the same colour as Tsuna's, and 'her' lips reflected a light sheen of lip gloss. 'Her' limbs and ears were bare of any ornaments, and 'she' was barefoot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, what year is it?"

"Ah, it's 20XX... I was shot by the 10-Year Bazooka, so I was supposed to go to the future, but I don't think I did... Do you know why?"

"Oh, that makes sense... NO! THIS IS MY CHANCE!" The 'girl' suddenly exclaimed. "Tsuna, jacket please?" The brunet nodded and pulled off his jacket, handing it to the 'girl'. "Ah, Dino-san, your jacket, if you don't mind?" The puzzled blond Italian shed his jacket and handed it to the 'girl' as well. The 'girl' put on Dino's jacket, then passed Tsuna's jacket to Gokudera, who had been silent so far. Out of shock and confusion, perhaps.

"Gokudera, please put as many dynamites in there as you can," the 'girl' said seriously. Next, 'she' pulled out a handgun from under 'her' dress, with no shame whatsoever, and raised her voice. "Reborn? Can you give me more ammunition?"

The hitman appeared out of nowhere, hopping onto Dino's shoulder. "Why should I do that?" he asked in a voice tinged with amusement. "Because it's your fault I need it. And I'll give you information about the future in exchange," the 'girl' brusquely replied. The Arcobaleno nodded. "Well spoken," he said approvingly, taking the gun out of 'her' hands and reloading it with bullets from Leon.

'VOOOIII, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Squalo finally exploded. The rest of the observers were quiet, but they were obviously impatient and curious too. The 'girl' turned and glared at them, the aura around 'her' darkening instantly. 'She' coughed twice, cleared 'her' throat, and grabbed onto Tsuna's shoulders, before opening 'her' mouth to speak.

"Good day to you, Varia members, Guardians, and Dino-san. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, from the year 20XX. If I have surprised you, be assured that that was not my intention. As for my current appearance – I am still a man, I just lost a bet with Reborn," the male grimaced at this point.

The younger Sawada Tsunayoshi mentally flipped out.

Almost all of them felt their thought process grind to a halt. The pitch of the voice was deeper, lower, more masculine. Now that they looked closer, the person was cute, but was obviously flat-chested. And most importantly, the 10-Year Bazooka hit Tsuna, of course if anyone were to pop out, it would be his future self – so they were fools for thinking that this was a cute girl! As if he knew what they were thinking, the Vongola Decimo raised his right hand, flashing the Vongola Ring at them, and smirked.

"Well, any questions?"

"Yes, since you appeared here with your younger self present, won't it cause a rift in space-time dimension or something and end the world?" Dino piped up.

That made Tsuna pause for a moment. "Ah, well, I don't really know the logistics of this time-travelling business, but I think Shoichi was doing maintenance on his machine, with Spanner and Giannini. I guess they'll work out something. And if it doesn't work out, enjoy living while you can, I guess," the taller brunet shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Right-o, next question?"

"Tsunayoshi-chan, did you get me out of Vendice yet?"

Tsuna frowned. "Mukuro, unfortunately, yes, Fran has sprung you out of Vendice. And I had to bargain with them so that you could stay out here, because of Chrome. Stop giving me so much trouble, won't you?"

"Kufufu, I guess I should..." Mukuro's mismatched eyes gleamed, before the mist surrounded him and faded away without any traces left of the illusionist. "Moving on, who's next?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Have you grown stronger?"

"Ah, I would like to think so, Kyouya. Vongola is still the number one Mafia famiglia at the moment. The Millefiore have been destroyed with no remnants left."

"Jyuudaime! Have I become worthy to be your right-hand man?" Gokudera burst out excitedly.

"But of course, Gokudera-kun. Oh yes, are those dynamites ready yet?"

"Hai Jyuudaime! All the dynamites I could pack are in there!"

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun. Hmmm, last question I think."

"Sawada. Why the hell are you packing dynamites and guns?"

At this question, complete silence fell, and the darkest aura they had ever seen was released from the Tsuna of the future. He chuckled darkly.

"Funny you should ask, Xanxus. I never expected you to be such a pervert. Well, before I was hit by the 10-Year Bazooka, I was having a meeting with Varia. You decided that was a good time to propose to me, _again,_ and the rest of the Varia decided to _help._ Gokudera-kun was busy with your subordinates, so I had to deal with you, one-on-one. And before you ask, the meeting was at Headquarters, so I tried to minimize the damage as much as I could. But I just ran out of ammo, so this 10-Year Bazooka came at a good time. If the time passing is the same, then Kyouya should be reaching headquarters shortly. Don't ask me why you want to propose to me, ask yourself," Tsuna aimed an impressive scowl at Xanxus, who was frozen stiff in his armchair.

"One minute left, I'd like to speak to myself," the future Tsuna grinned down at his shorter self. Kneeling down, he cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered into Tsuna's ear. "Hey, you should give up on Kyoko-chan, she's dating Basil and they're quite happy. Nii-san approves of Basil, too. You could try and care more about Kyouya, he's a nice guy."

The older Tsuna drew back, studying his younger self's face intently. "Yeah, hard to swallow, right? But, I'm just saying, it's an option, it's up to you whether you want to, or not. I'm not forcing you into anything, your future can only be decided by yourself. Oh, and it's better if you stop using the bazooka, or at least, don't let yourself get hit. The future, my present, is rather dangerous, with a lot of rampaging perverts around the place. So take care, ok?"

The Vongola Decimo stood back up, patting his dress, and motioned for Gokudera to come closer. "Gokudera-kun, thanks again for the dynamites, and please, don't fight with Yamamoto so often. Make up with him soon; I'm getting tired of getting groped by Yamamoto. You don't want him to go for Squalo, right?" With those words, Tsuna made to take the jacket stuffed with dynamites, but stopped suddenly.

"That's right, I almost forgot," he beamed, swivelling back to his younger self. The older brunet bent down, and used his left hand to tilt Tsuna's face upwards – then he swooped down for a kiss. A lip-locking kiss, that lasted only a few seconds, but seemed like a few hours for Tsuna, who was sure his brain had a meltdown already.

"Mammon, if you took a picture to sell, or dare to use my image for your illusions, I will drain your bank accounts of all your money," the older Tsuna threatened. "It's been fun seeing you all~ Don't forget that I was the one who took my own first kiss, you bunch of perverts!" Tsuna grabbed the jacket, retrieved his gun from a smirking Reborn, and disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

Leaving almost all the males who were watching slack-jawed and stunned. The quiet in the area was so stifling you could definitely hear a pin drop. Reborn tilted his fedora, then announced, "Since Dame-Tsuna has gone into shock, we're continuing the meeting without him. As I was trying to tell you all earlier..."

The stupefied Varia members shook themselves out of their stupor, while a flabbergasted Gokudera seemed like his brain had short-circuited. He and Tsuna were staring at the spot where the future Vongola Decimo had been, both of them with twin expressions of disbelief on their faces. Dino had gotten over his astonishment, and settled down to pay attention to the discussion. Hibari, as usual, had his poker face on. His expression seemingly never changed the whole time, but if one had looked closely, his eyes had widened fractionally when the future Tsuna had revealed his identity and gender. The impassive skylark's eyes drifted over to where Tsuna was having a breakdown mentally.

Perhaps, he should try courting that brunet. After all, it seemed that there was more to the boy than met the eye. It could prove to be an interesting challenge, at the very least.

* * *

**Omake**

The 24-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi reappeared back where he last had been – backed against the wall with Xanxus leering down at him. This time, though, Xanxus wasn't in his personal space. The Varia boss was seated in a chair behind the meeting table, leisurely drinking a glass of wine. "Took you long enough," the scarred man grunted. Tsuna sighed. "Which part of 'no, I don't want to marry you' can't you understand? And you didn't have to wait for me, the meeting's already over," the brunet tiredly replied, moving towards a chair and sitting down.

"Che, I'm the only one who saw you disappear, I have to wait and see if you weren't coming back. Besides, your Cloud Guardian's coming, right? I wouldn't meet expectations if I didn't piss him off."

Right on cue, Hibari smacked the doors to the meeting room open. "Monkey king," he growled, eyes narrowed.

"Scum," Xanxus greeted, taking another swig of his wine.

Hibari's grip on his tonfas tightened. Tsuna quickly moved to intercept him before Xanxus and Hibari broke out into a fight. "Kyouya, the meeting's over, let's go," the brunet tugged Hibari's left hand, re-directing Hibari's attention towards himself. Dark grey eyes scanned his figure, then the rest of the room, before Hibari dropped his stance and kept his tonfas. "Where did the dynamites and jacket come from?" The skylark demanded.

"Ah- haha, u-uh, t-that is," Tsuna nervously stuttered.

"10-Year Bazooka," Xanxus helpfully supplied. Hibari glared at him for a moment, then re-focused his attention on the fidgety brunet. "Hn," he grunted. Bending slightly, the raven haired man scooped up the Vongola Decimo, bridal-style. Tsuna, startled, cried out. "Kyouya! What are you doing? Put me down! I can walk just fine!"

A glower at him made Tsuna shut his mouth, and without protesting further, the brown-eyed male raised his arms to wrap around the skylark's neck, burying his face into Hibari's chest. The older man made a soft noise of approval, then picked up the bundle of dynamite on the table. Nodding curtly in Xanxus's direction, they exited the room.

Outside was Gokudera, engaged in a shouting match with the rest of the Varia members. "Gokudera Hayato." Hibari shoved the bundle of dynamites into the silver-haired bomber's arms, without waiting for any sort of confirmation, and ordered, "Wash that and return it to Tsunayoshi." Gokudera "Tch"-ed, but followed Hibari, leaving the Varia Assassination Squad behind.

It was just another ordinary day in the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo.


End file.
